Beauty and The Beast: Kuroshitsuji Style (Beauty and The Demon)
by AntiJay
Summary: Just read and find out. I carnt think of a sumery for this story. It's basically Beaty and the beast but Kuroshitsuji style...ENJOY! Rated M for future meaning.. if u get what i mean *Eyebrowns go up and down* Haha..enjoy...mainly SebaCiel Fanfic. Characters: Bell(Ciel) Beast(Sebastian) Gasto(Claude) Lefou(Alois) Mureece(Vincent) ...Updated every 2 or so weeks xx


**Beauty and The Demon**

 **Chapter 1**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, greedy, selfish and unkind. But on one winters night a old beggar went to the castle on a cold winter night and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed from her she turned the woman away. But the woman warned the prince not to be deceived by appearance. For beauty was found within. When he turned the woman away again the woman turned into a beautiful woman and thus the woman transformed the prince into a horrid demon beast, and all who lived there at the castle, until he learned love before his twenty first year the curse shall be lifted.

The rose was truly enchanted and told of his time.

Appalled by his appearance the prince concealed himself inside his castle with only a magic mirror that allowed him to see the outside world. The prince shattered and broke many things in his way out of anger with himself and others.

But if he didn't learn love by the time for his twenty first year, he was doomed to become a beast for all time.

As the time past he fell into disrepair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

Birds tweeted as a young blue haired teenager walk along the coble stone road with a basket in hand. The sky around him was almost like a sunset which gradually got lighter as he walked over a small bridge.

"Little town, its quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town full of other people, waking up to say"

"Bonjour"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour"

"Bonjour!"

The teen turned his head at the hello's he was given by the town's villagers. The blue haired boy looked around singing as he also addressed the other people in the town waving now and then with a skip in his step.

"There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor pretentious town"

The bread man walk up to his baker where the blue teenager was walking and said. "Good morning Ciel"

"Good morning misure" The blue haired teenager addressed the man smiling.

"Where you off to?"

"The music shop. I just finished the most wonderfully, beautiful piece-"

"That's nice" The baker interrupted. "Murree. The begets. Hurry up!" The baker yelled inside the window of his bakery to get the attention of his wife to hurry up with the food.

Ciel just shrugged his shoulders as he continued on his way to the music store passing commoners and waving as he did so.

"Look there she goes, that boy, he's strange no question" Two elderly women said to each other while they watched the young teenager walk down the stone road. That was between each shop around.

"He quite distracted can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowed"

"Cause his heads up on some cloud"

"There's no denying that he's a funny thing that Ciel"

Villagers sang one after the other.

"Bonjour"

"Good day"

"How is your family?"

"Bonjour"

"Good day"

"How is your wife?" A woman said making a man huff in annoyance.

"I need some safe"

"That's to expensive"

"There must be something more than in this life" Ciel sang as he opened the door to the music shop, a book chiming as he entered. Putting his hand into his basket, Ciel grabbed the music sheets of his last composition and held them out to and old man.

"I've come to return the last piece"

"All ready?"

"I couldn't put it down, it was so relaxing"

The man chuckled as he grabbed the music sheets and put them back on the shelves.

"Have you got anything new?" Ciel asked as he ran over the shelves looking at more music sheets.

"Nothing since yesterday" The older man chuckled as he watch Ciel looked through all the music books before picking out 'All about him' and then saying. "I think I'll borrow this one"

"Again" Ciel was questioned and he nodded his head saying. "Yes, it's just simply my favourite!" Ciel chirped happily.

"Well if you love it that much it's yours" The elderly man said.

Ciel gasped as he got down from the shelf. "No I couldn't possibly"

"No, I insist"

"Well, alright. Thank you, thank you very much" Ciel said as he leaned down and kissed the elderly man on the cheek before leaving the store and skipping back into the crowded town folks.

"Look there she goes, that guys so very peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well"

"With a dreamy far off look"

"Always stuck in her new music book" The villagers stopped singing as Ciel sat on the edge of the fountain with a bunch of sheep around him before he started to sing running his hands over the cover of his music book and then opening it running his fingers over the notes with his basket to the side of him.

"Ahh… Isn't this amazing, it's my favourite part cause you see.. Here's when the notes start to get a catchy rhythm. You see the notes they blend together.." Ciel said as he showed the sheep page three of the notes.

Ciel stood up and walker past a window with a male and a woman inside and the woman sang. "Well there's not wonder his name means heaven, his looks have got no sort of flaws"

"But behind that fear farlalt, I'm afraid he's rather hot. Very different from the rest I have to say" The male sang.

Ciel climbed upon a carry wagon before stepping off not taking his eyes of his music sheets.

A blond boy with light blue eyes had his toung hanging out as he ran into the middle of a path and picked up a duck that had fallen from the sky before shoving the thing into a brown sack.

A man with raven hair and honey coloured eyes was holding a gun that was still in position in looking up at the sky before he lowered the gun and turned to the blond boy running towards him with his catch in a brown bag.

"Wow! You did and instant shot Claude! You're the greatest hunter in the whole word!" Alois; the blond kid said as he followed Claude. "I know" Answered Claude.

"No beast alive will stand a chance against you!" Alois said before laughing carrying the bag with the duck inside of it. "No boy or girl for that matter"

"That's true, and I've got my sight set on that one" Claude pointed to who he was talking about also while picking up Alois and holding him to look in the direction he too was looking at.

"The inventor's son?"

"He's the one. The lucky boy I'm going to marry" Claude said as he dropped Alois.

"But he-" Alois began but was cut off by Claude.

"-Is the most beautiful boy in town"

"I know but- Ow.." Alois said as Claude dropped his gun onto the blond haired boys head making him rub his head until he was grabbed by Claude and lifted up to his height. "That's makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?" And then Claude dropped Alois onto the floor running his hand through his hair all sexy like just before he started to sing.

"Well of course, you do. But- but- but-" Alois said but then interrupted as Claude sang. "When from the moment when I met him, saw him. I said he's Gorgeous and I fell. In this town its only he, who is beautiful as me, so I am making plants to woo and marry Ciel"

"Look there, he goes, isn't he dreamy?" The blond triplets sang as each of them wore a different dress colour. One was red the other green and the last one yellow. The girls pumped on a water pump squirting Claude's assistant in the face as he made lovey dovey looks at the blond lady's.

"Misure, Claude, oh he's so cute. He steals my heart, oh isn't he dreamy?" The women sang again as well as Alois trying to catch the lady's attention but failing.

Claude stopped as a cart rolled past and he waited impatiently for it to pass before running after Ciel. In the background the lady's where on about how strong and handsome he was in a song before fake passing out.

The crowed of people where saying 'Bonjour' and 'hello', 'good day' and 'how do you do?' as he tried to push his way through the crowed all the while watching as Ciel still read through his music sheets.

All of a sudden Ciel sang. "There must be more then this parental life"

"Just like I'm going to make Ciel my groom!" Claude but in singing into the other side of the crowed.

"And there he goes, that strange boy, special. He really is a funny boy. A beauty but a funny boy. Ciel.."

The villagers finished singing as Ciel crossed the small bridge he went over in the first place as he read his music sheets humming the melody in his head.

"Hello Ciel" All of a sudden a tall man pulled the sheets away from him and tried to read it. "Oh hello Claude" Ciel said trying to take his music sheets back but Claude only held it higher to his face trying to read it.

"Claude can I have my music please?" Ciel said trying to each for it again and then crossing his arms.

"How can you read this? There's no words"

"Well some people use their thoughts to think of words to fit"

"Ciel, it's about time you got your heads out of the music, and pay more attention to more important things. Like me" Claude flirted with the younger male.

The three blonds sighed in a lovey way.

"The whole towns talking about it. It's not right for a boy your age to have an obsession with music. Soon men start getting ideas and wants to do more things with their life, like dreaming big dreams that may never come true." Claude sighed.

"Claude, you are positively prime evil"

Claude chuckled before thanking Ciel and then saying. "Why don't we say both of us talk a walk over to the tavern and look at all my trophies" Claude said pulling Ciel by the shoulders to the bar until Ciel pulled out the grip and walked backwards, his music sheet one again in his basket.

"Please Claude, I can't I have to get home to help my farther. Good bye" Alois started to laugh at the side of Claude. "Haha ha, ha. That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get"

Then all of a sudden Claude join into the laughing and laughed with Alois.

Ciel spoke up with his hands on his hips glaring at Claude and Alois saying aloud. "Don't talk about my farther like that way"

Claude stopped laughing and gave a fake glare to Alois. "Yea! Don't talk about her farther that way!" Claude said as he hit Alois upside the head.

"My farther is not crazy, he's a genius" Ciel said but then there was al oud explosion and then the laughs of Alois and Claude.

Ciel turned around and headed back hope over the bridge as fast as he could before opening the door to see loads of dust and smoke all over the place. Coffing could be heard as well a metal clanking against metal as Ciel tried to waft away some of the smoke.

Ciel coffed as he entered through the door. "Dad" He called as he coffed into his fist.

"How on earth did that happen?" Vincent; Ciel's farther said as he coffed and got back onto his two feet and turned around to see Ciel standing there with concern on his face.

"Are you alright dad?" Ciel asked.

"I will be if I can keep up with this hunk of junk" Vincent said as he kicked his machine.

"You always say that" Ciel smiled as bit and chuckled.

"I mean it this time, I will never get this bone dip witted contraption to work!"

"Of course you will" Ciel said.

"Well let's get started!" Vincent said as he went on a board with wheels before going under the machine and then tweaking with the bolts underneath as Ciel passing him off bits and bobs of tools to use.

"I got some more music sheets" Ciel began as he handed his farther a hammer. "Dad? Do you think I'm odd?"

"My son? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I don't fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to"

Vincent's hand came from out of the machine and took a nail from the floor before saying. "What about that Claude? He's a handsome fella"

"He's handsome all right. He's rude, and conceited. Oh dad.." Ciel sighed. "..He's not for me"

"Well" Vincent chuckled as he began to talk. "Don't you worry cause this inventions gonna be the start for a new life for us. Let's give it a try" Vincent said as he got from under the machine and turned it on, only for the machine to make a cup of tea.

Ciel and Vincent gasped. Ciel shouted aloud. "You did it dad. You did it!"

"I did?" Vincent said as he chuckled.

"I did! Right! Im off to the fair!" Vincent said as he get his things packed and headed out on a hourse and carrage waving bye to his son. "Bye Ciel! Take care!"

"Bye dad!" Ciel waved as he waited until his farther; Vincent was out of view before going back into his house.

It was dark and Vincent was getting worried that he might have taken a wrong turn as the forest became darker. "Maby I should of took a turn" Vincent mumbled to himself and the house he was riding as he held a lantern holding it up to a sign.

"Wait a minute.." The came to a split path wanting to take a shortcut but not wanting to get lost.

The horse grunted already made its mind up of which direction they should go until Vincent pulled the rope to get a longer look at the sign post.

"No, no. Let's go this way" Vincent said looking in a deeper part of the forest. The horse fussed wanting to go in the sunnier path. "Come on. It's a short cut. We'll be there in no time" Vincent said as he walked his horse into the darker paths of the split paths.

After five minuets howling could be heard and snapping's of twing's. Vincent went stiff and looked around. "Hello? Is someone there!?" He called. "Lets go" He mumbled wanting to get out of the forest.

A wolf appeared spooking the horse to run straight ahead further and further into the forest. The horse pulled back just before they both fell over a cliff. Rubble breaking away as the horse tried to climb back to safer ground until it did taking a breath of releaf.

"Good boy, good boy" Vincent mumbled to his horse until the horse got spooked by Vincents lamp dropping and ran off the wolf soon finding the male.

Vincent went to a fast pace running and running until he came to a large gate and banged on it to try and pry it open until just before the wolf could take a bite of his flesh opend the gate and quickly closed it behind him.

As Ciel's farther looked up he saw a large grim looking castle before him, the man took slow steps until it started to rain and he quickly went to the front door only to knock and the door open on its own.

Entering the castle, Vincent softly said aloud. "Hello?...Hello?"

"The fellow must have been lost in the woods" A voice said. Before another voice said. "Shh.. keep quiet. Maby he'll go away"

"Hello? Is someone there?" Vincent asked aloud walking further and further into the castles entrance.

"Not a word okay? Not a one word"

"I don't mean to intrude, but. I lost my horse and need a place to stay for the night" Vincent said.

"Of course you can! You are welcome to stay the night"

"Who said that?" Grabbing a light and picking it up to see if he can brighten the place a little bit.

"Over here" The candle said as he tapped Vincent on the head. Vincent looked at the candle and it said. "Hello" Vincent dropped the candle on the floor jumping back in slight shock gasping.

"Incredible"

"Splendid now look what you've done Bard" A clock said as he told the candle off who was slowly getting back up. Vincent kneeled down and picked up the clock and started to play with the clocks feet tickling him slightly before shaking him. The candle laughed at that.

"Sir! Close that at once!" The clock said as Vincent opened the glass door and started to play with the little chiming bell inside testing it out. "Do you mind!?" The clock said as Vincent shook his finger from the slight pain he had from when the clock closed its glass door right on his finger.

"I-i- I beg your pardon. It's just I've never seen something that talks.." Vincent sneezed.

"My my, cold to the bone. Let's get you heated up by the fire" Bard said leading the male into a large seat in front of a lit fire.

William; the clock fell down stairs chasing Vincent and Bard. "No, no, no. Not the masters chair!" William said.

All of a sudden a barking sound was heard as a foot rest ran up to Vincent and crawled under his feet to help rest him.

A tea cart zoomed into view and a talking teapot and cup talked as Vincent took a sip from the mini cup.

A cold draft was felt as the fire went out and William and the other lively objects froze in fear as a deep voice behind the large chair said. "There's a stranger here"

Bard ran up to the beast in the room. "Sir there was a stranger he was cold and I was just helping him-" He was cut off by the beast growling out loud.

"Master, I would like to take this moment to say. I tried to stop him I truly did its just that-" William; the clock was stopped as he hid under the carpet.

Vincent went wide eyed as he looked at the beast that appeared right next to his face. "What are you doing here?" The beast said in a very stern voice.

"I-i-i-i-i-I I was lost in the woods, and- and-"

"You're not welcome here!"

"I-I I'm sorry"

"What are you staring at?"

"N-n nothing" Vincent said trying to look away from the beast. The beast toppled over a side table before turning back to Vincent and glairing. "So.. You've come to stare at the, BEAST! Have you" Said beast yelled as he glared at Vincent.

"No, no I meant no harm. I just needed a place to stay"

"I'll give you a place to stay" The beast said as he grabbed Vincent's shirt collar and carried him down loads of stares before throwing him into a dungeon.

 **Should i carry on? xx**

-Ciel2031


End file.
